[unreadable] [unreadable] Cost-effectiveness analysis (CEA) can identify society's best opportunities for optimizing health benefits in the face of limited resources. The approach has emerged in recent years as an important technique for evaluating the impact of a wide variety of health and medical interventions. In recent years, recommendations for uniform methods of estimating and reporting such ratios were published by the U.S. Public Health Service-sponsored Panel on Cost-Effectiveness in Health and Medicine. Researchers at the Harvard School of Public Health have worked to develop a comprehensive registry of cost-effectiveness analyses, their methodology, reported ratios, and other information. A portion of our data are summarized in a series of tables that are available on our web site www.hsph.harvard.edu/ceareqistry/- as a free, public service for researchers, policy makers and the public. The site has received over 1,000 hits since it was established in late 2000, and has been cited in numerous papers on the topic. It is also listed on the National Library of Medicine's web site as an important resource on the topic. The specific aim of the proposed project is to make much more of the information we have gathered available to the public and to migrate to an interactive platform that would allow users to extract and synthesize the data they need. As part of the project, we will identify enhancements needed to help address the types of questions posed by users, including researchers, clinicians, scientists, and public health decision makers. These enhancements include replacement of the current static league tables available to the public with a dynamic database with additional information available online. The work plan portion of this proposal describes the enhancements [unreadable] we have thus far identified. Our aim is to improve the access and search capabilities of our data - including descriptive information about each of the articles, raw data obtained from the studies, and the standardized cost-effectiveness ratios - on one web site that will provide easy access for a wide variety of users for their own work and analysis. In addition to enhancing the presentation of the information, we will continue to ensure that the contents of the database are up to date. Finally, we plan to conduct outreach efforts to help publicize the existence of the registry and to describe to researchers and decision makers how to use this resource to address their questions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]